Parasite
by Reed00
Summary: ㅡ Las personas dicen que es un asesino vengador. ¿Estuvo en la cárcel? ㅡ Tú... ¿Crees que soy malo? ㅡ No lo sé, es un señor que da miedo.


_._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _Grabación: "Enigma" 20 de enero, 1998. Primera aparición]_**

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿crees en los fantasmas?

. No...

—Puede ser que vivas experiencias sobrenaturales. Muchas personas atribuyen eso a aconteceres fuera de lo normal.

. ¿Qué es normal para ti?

—Diría que, normal en ti sería un chico disfrutando de su vida. Uno que pueda reír y llorar, que recuerde sin lastimarse y viva tranquilamente su presente y futuro.

. Eso es absurdo.

—¿Por qué lo es?

. Porque tú lo eres, todo lo que digas seguirá siendo absurdo.

—¿A qué se debe este cambio de humor?

. ¿Te importa? De no ser porque recibe un jugoso salario dudo que te importe.

—Me preocupas, Sasuke, me preocupas mucho.

. Y no soy Sasuke. Ese nombre me tiene asqueado.

.

 _ **—Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante quince minutos, sólo observándose. "Silencios incómodos"—**_

 _ **.**_

—Y... ¿cómo es que te llamas?

. Algún día lo sabrás.

—¿Pronto?

. Puede ser.

—¿Sueles tener arranques de ira?

. Sigue sin importarte. Sé más honesto.

—¿Eres tú quien está dañando a Sasuke?

Imagínalo.

—Dime algo concreto.

. ¿Cómo qué?

—¿Quién eres?

. Debe ser una broma.

—¿Quién eres?

. El bien... Y el mal; el todo y la nada; la vida y la muerte; sueños y pesadillas. ¿Deseas que juegue otro papel para ti?

. El de verdad y mentira, más el de verdad.

. La verdad es que su paciente puede morir hoy, en unas horas, minutos. Puede que segundos.

—Entonces tendremos que vigilarte.

. No es necesario, incluso así, lograré mi cometido.

—¿Por qué hacerlo?

. Doctor, esas cosas no se preguntan.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Parasite ;**_ 寄生虫。

 _._

 _._

 _ㅡ Las personas dicen que es un asesino vengador. ¿Estuvo en la cárcel?_

 _ㅡ Tú... ¿Crees que soy malo?_

 _ㅡ No lo sé, es un señor que da miedo._

.

.

 _«No conocía el perdón, estuvo aferrado a la costumbre del vacío, los adioses, que uno más no dolería. Sin embargo, dolía más los que jamás se escuchaban, los jamás susurrados; sigue sin saber lo que es un perdón, pero sí el vacío de un no adiós».._

.

.

¿Cómo lidiar con la ausencia? ¿Cómo lidiar con un trozo de corazón descompuesto? Porque roto no estaba, mas no funcionaba igual. Latía por necesidad, no por amor. Se reaparecen aquellas sonrisas inocentes, las que el mundo desea apagar cuando son escuchadas. Vistas al pasado, los momentos que estuvo en sus brazos, las palabras, las caricias. Hoy no están, y se cuestiona si todo ha sido un pretexto de su mente para arrinconar la soledad. Pero no, son de verdad, lo sabe cuando lee aquella carta de tres años atrás. Llora en silencio en el rincón más friolento de su habitación, el pequeño rectángulo con sólo una cama dentro. Pesa, duele, arde respirar, el corazón lo resiente y golpea fuerte, como si pidiera a gritos ser auxiliado, como si se desgarrara en hacerle entender que no puede sumergirse en esa tristeza de nuevo sin que su salud se perjudique.

Es el décimo trago de soju que viaja por su sistema, y aunque dolía, no era la mínima parte de lo que internamente sucedía. Los juegos mentales se alborotan, cree haber escuchado su voz, su diminuta y frágil voz "señor, aquí estoy", y todo enmudece. El silencio se convirtió en una masa palpable, una que cae sobre sus hombros y le hace recordar el peso de una consciencia ya podrida de tanto pensar.

Vaga por el mundo de los desolados, lo punza una desdicha todos los días, sólo queda fingir que aquello no sucede. ¿La última vez que le vio?, era descuidada y torpe, acarreando problemas que sólo un niño puede provocar a esa edad. El juicio más cruel de su vida, la decisión más asfixiante que alguien puede tomar... Y él no estuvo preparado para ello. Ojalá en la vida existieran avisos, recordatorios, algo que esté presente para no olvidar con el paso de los años.

Ojalá la vida tuviera cómo reparar los daños.

Hoy ya no está, sólo le queda continuar. Desde entonces bebe licores casi todas las noches, y solloza cuando nadie puede verlo. Porque es tan frágil que, despedazarse frente a otros, sólo es el máximo símbolo de debilidad. Más para él, quien de la muerte no teme y jamás lo hará. Ya es tiempo de aceptar, lo que no fue, ya no será.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Grabación de prueba, 30 de noviembre, 1997. "Sasuke"]**_

 _._

 _._

—Espero te sientas a gusto en ese enorme sofá.

. Lo estoy...

—Cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

. ¿Por qué debería decírselo?

—Es parte de un protocolo, tú confías en mí, yo confío en ti, vamos mano a mano. Si eres capaz de decirme tu nombre, yo podré responder a cualquier tipo de duda que tengas.

. ¿Cualquiera?

—Así es, la que prefieras. Iniciemos otra vez, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

. Sasuke... Es Sasuke

¿Y tu apellido?

. Uchiha.

—Pocas veces los nombres combinan muy bien, el tuyo está en esa excepción, ¿no crees?

. Mh...

—Muy bien, ¿cuántos años tienes?

. Creo que... Quince.

—¿Lo crees?

. Son quince.

—¿En qué fecha los cumpliste?

. Julio veintitrés.

—¿Es tu número favorito?

. ¿El Veintitrés?

—Sí, el veintitrés.

. No mucho, me gusta el cero y el ocho, juntos.

—¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe?

. A veces no sabes si a uno el falta o le sobra algo.

—¿En qué sentido?

. Una rayita, hace la diferencia entre cero y ocho, a la mitad. Es como lo del vaso medio vacío o medio lleno.

—¡Ah! Voy comprendiendo. Dime, ¿en dónde naciste?

. En... En... Japón. Dijeron que... Konoha.

—¿Quiénes lo dijeron?

. Los de peinado gracioso y batas blancas.

—Comprendo. ¿Tienes familia, Sasuke?

. Pues...

—¿Te molesta que pregunte eso?

. Un poco.

—No te preocupes, continuemos con la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo te defines? ¿Puedes hacerlo en una sola palabra?

. ¿Una palabra?

—Así es, una.

. Si lo pienso... Creo que... Vacío.

—¿Y por qué vacío?

. Veo a las personas felices y me pregunto por qué no puedo serlo también. Pienso que me falta lo que ellos tienen, si no lo tengo entonces estoy vacío.

—Una última pregunta, ¿qué planeas hacer mañana?

. Esperar.

—¿Por qué?

. Quiero estar cuando llegue.

—¿Quién o qué?

. Esa persona, no lo comprendería. Pero está aquí, en mi cabeza, recuerdo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fue a la edad de diez años que sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas, se encontraron con el caos y el orden, el claroscuro de un alma teñida en desgracias. El diseño de un flor naciente de un árbol con forma de medusa. Desde entonces jamás se detuvo a observar si estaba bien o estaba mal, dibujaba como necesidad y el desahogo era participe de muchas creaciones ya plasmadas, era hermoso, no había otra definición para el extraño y repentino cambio.

Sasuke recuerda con cuanto amor abrazó al arte en sus primeros años de vida, y es acá el tiempo en que esa misma pasión ataca sus días. Sin aviso alguno, sin esperar un sólo minuto, llega como explosión y se esparce en el espacio con infinidades de partículas artísticas. Viajando a mil años luz y regresando el mismo día.

No era suficiente.

Fueron unos meses después en que la madera cruza en el hostil amanecer otoñal a sus catorce años de edad. Una pequeña navaja, el delineado de una mujer convertida en araña y madera rústica. Tallando dos horas en el lapso de tres meses, se encuentra con el deseo naciente de conocer, interpretar lo que decía su mente. Aquel adolescente quien apenas cuestionaba su existencia en el mundo iba forjando su futuro, no un artista único pero sí el valor de expresión que proviene en el profundo pozo de su interior, en el corazón.

Crece unos años más, el tratamiento termina; no es su mejor época ya que las dificultades aumentan quemando toda oportunidad que tuvo de formarse. Fueron pequeños cursos los que rescataron su existir, fueron el mármol, el metal, el jade y la arcilla sus compañeros de vida.

Concentración. Todo instrumento necesario, resultado de arduo trabajo y entradas monetarias que también solían ser escasas quienes le brindaron la oportunidad de ejecutar. Podía danzar con los dedos, componer con sus elementos, actuar según sus instintos y redactar miles de escritos en las esculturas provenientes de su mente. Se enamoró de la naturaleza, el oasis poblacional, del sí y el no, del todo lo puedo y el jamás lo haré. Quedó fascinado con la vida y su contraria, la muerte.

Esto jamás sustentaría sus comidas, pero sí su intriga al mundo real.

Ocho y treinta nocturna, fluyen sus luciérnagas de ideas, encendiendo y apagando, dudando y cuestionando. Es un abismo descomunal cuando su imaginación despierta, jamás sabe cuándo parar. Hoy obtuvo otra idea, mañana quizá el boceto se encuentre en su mesa a las tres treinta y por la noche, la magia seguirá su curso mediante el destino de las verdades. Sabe que nada es eterno, nada carnal, ningún pensamiento, pero un legado, eso perdura milenios.

.

.

 _«Hago esculturas porque imito, me copio, lo imprimo. Te analizo, lo plasmo. No me interesa tu presente o tu pasado, pero sí la esencia con la que interpretas en tu teatro a diario. Porque no es cuán bello o perfecto pueda ser... Es lo diverso o desconocido lo que le interesa a este loco empedernido»._

.

.

Las variantes cambian, el tiempo corre, y él encuentra belleza en lo prohibido, el bisturí cortando profundo en la carne de la mujer, hombre, niño, adolescente, ¡Bienvenidos todos a la obra de arte!, cambiando las facciones y reanimando los rostros, ¿por qué no sonríen?—Sonríe, así me enamoré de ti. Murmura con la mandíbula fuertemente presionada mientras surcos profundos comían la carne en las mejillas de la mujer. Removió los guantes de látex que había estado usando, ahora llenos de sangre y maltrechos, los arrojó al bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado, con la palma de su mano quitó el exceso de sudor que apareció en su frente y luego pasó esta por sus labios dando un pequeño chasquido con su lengua, alzó su vista al reloj ubicado en la pared y negó con su cabeza... Tres horas, sólo eso había aguantado ella, haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto con sus labios pensó en la anterior, esa sí había aguantado mucho más tiempo, pero había tenido que conformarse, no había sido suficiente diversión, ahora la sangre derramada corría libre por el vertedero ubicado en el centro de la austera sala, mientras las regaderas ancladas al techo esparcían agua que se mezclaba y hacían diluir el líquido rojo; a veces se preguntaba en silencio, en la oscuridad, que hubiese sido de su vida sí se quedaba en la institución, tal vez doblegado a la merced del alto mando, acatando reglas y marchitándose cual rosa, poco a poco... Sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón un cigarrillo, colocando el filtro sobre sus labios, procedió a encender este dando una profunda calada dejando que el humo vacilara en sus pulmones y se devolviera por sus fosas nasales, el olor a óxido un tanto salado lo devolvió de sus cavilaciones mezclándose con el humo del tabaco y recordó tomar la jeringa con el ácido para así inyectarlo en la masa inerte y comenzar el proceso descomposición en los órganos, el estertor de la muerte había sido una maravilla, ver como la vida salía de esos vivaces ojos era un total espectáculo, la saliva acumulada de su antiguo amor había salido a borbotones de sus labios cuando el asfixiante agarre había cortado su respiración y el gemido post mortem fue canto para sus oídos, como alcanzar el orgasmo, su cuerpo se había rendido a las sensaciones, perdido en aquel trance color rojo borgoña hasta que sus brazos y camisas habían quedado carmesí, pero ella no era hermosa, ahora lo era... Tenía que ser perfecta para él.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _Audio: [intento de confesión. 22 de enero | Actual/final.]._**

 _._

 _._

—He notado que gustas de ver mucho por la ventana, ¿a qué se debe?

. No lo sé.

—Puede ser simplemente que te agrade.

. Siento que volverá.

—¿A quién esperas?

. A una persona.

—¿Importante?

. Puede ser.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

. Secreto.

—¿Qué sucederá si vuelves a verle?

. Quizá... No lo sé. ¿Huir?

—¿De quiénes o de qué exactamente?

. Del mundo, se lo prometí.

—¿Qué motivo existió para que se marchara?

. Le dolía.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

. Sakura.

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo está quedando tu nueva escultura?

. Faltan detalles, han dicho que mi próximo obsequio serán los materiales restantes. Así podré terminarla. Le faltan los ojos, su brillo, al igual que a ella.

—¿Fue el sueño recurrente?

. Así es, todo rojo.

—Ya pasará Sasuke, no fue tu culpa.

. Lo sé, no era suficientemente hermosa.

.

.

.

.


End file.
